


Waiting

by d_dandelions



Series: Waterpark AU [2]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Desperation, Drabble, M/M, Omo Thirst Trap Jaskier, Omorashi, waterpark au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:21:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27631328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/d_dandelions/pseuds/d_dandelions
Summary: Jaskier gets uncomfortable
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: Waterpark AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2020298
Comments: 6
Kudos: 45
Collections: Dribble Drabbles





	Waiting

**Author's Note:**

> more dribbly drabbling 💦💦

“You can’t wait all day.” Geralt’s smug, knowing, _unfairly attractive_ smirk makes Jaskier want to fidget almost as much as the ache in his bladder. 

He squirms in his seat and crosses one leg over the other, as casually as he can.

He _knows_ he can’t wait all day but he can’t….. _go_ like Geralt had, either. Not in front of _everyone_. He lets out an anxious breath and squeezes his thighs together. He’ll be okay, just as long as he doesn’t think too hard about all the water around him. 

He can keep waiting. Just a little while longer.


End file.
